Kuraku Odlit
by Agimat-AltoSax713
Summary: Dimentio713's last story. His last time being...him. As he tries to find out what happened, his "companionship" with Planet Insanis and his other friends slowly goes away. Rated M for dark themes.


Mechamentio713 was in his hideout, looking over everything. He saw the pictures and the letters. Oh how much he failed in...everything.

"...Everything has gone to waste... All but one of these hideouts have been destroyed...by him. He's taken Dimentio713, destroyed everything. ...I have to win this time!" He slammed a desk.

* * *

_2012Spark_

Dimentio713 had his Purity Sword out as he started to run. Why had everything gone to waste?

Dimentia713 had glasses on and she looked at a 12-ton piece of granite. She created a sword out of psychic energy and threw it out the granite, destroying it.

Fawful212 and Akira were next to each other, looking down. All the while Tohokari-Steel had his arms crossed, what had happened?

Tony looked at Dimentia713 and gave her a grin. Dimentia713 smiled at Tony. She then looked at StarLady who nodded at her. The three started to run across deserts, swamps, mountains, and grasslands.

YoungSamurai18 drew his katana, Dragon Breaker, then focused his energy. He had hoped he wouldn't have to use this. And that he could save him.

Dimentio713 had two books around him, the Dark Prognosticus and the Light Prognosticus. He opened them both and smirked.

Mechamentio713 summoned his own Purity Sword, one coated in chrome with blue lines running through it. Dimentio713 summoned his Purity Sword... It was pure black. He grinned maliciously.

* * *

This is a story about a boy. A boy who was happy, carefree, joyful. Everything was going right for him. He may have been called girl's names and transformed into a girl, but everything had came to a close, as far as he knew. However...something is going to happen to him. Today.

His name...is Dimentio713. And this, is his downfall. His sudden turn, to fury.

Kuraku Odlit: Chapter 1

* * *

If one were to say that it was peaceful in the Maskwitness House.

"DIMENTIO! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW! NARU'S LEAVING!" Dimentia713 cried out.

They were wrong.

"It's alright, I mean... You guys let me stay here after all." Naru said, smiling.

Dimentia713 grinned, "Heck no, you're a guest. IT'S BEST IF THE MASTER OF THE HOUSE-"

"I'm coming... I'm coming..." Dimentio713 walked downstairs, still in his pajamas and smiled, "It's been fun." Dimentio713 said, shaking Naru's hand.

Naru took her luggage with her and started to walk off. She smiled as she saw Dimentio713.

Dimentia713 took Dimentio713's hand.

"Hey!" He cried outloud.

"So... Now that it's just us..." She said seductively, "Let's make out for a bit..." She put her finger to Dimentio's lip.

Dimentio's eyes widened, "Well..."

"TOO SLOW!" She glomped upon her boyfriend and started to snuggle him in a very flirty manner, kissing him repeatedly.

"Stop." Kiss. "Stop." Kiss. "Stop." Kiss.

"Hey guys..." Steel said as he walked downstairs, looking at the couple awkwardly, "What are you two doing?"

Dimentia had stopped being flirty and was instead looking at Dimentio.

Dimentio stood up and just walked away, not even looking at Steel. As he walked by, Dimentia walked up to Steel.

"..." He looked down, "I came here because I thought Dimentio would like to be with friends..." He said, more to himself than to Dimentia.

Dimentia gave Steel a mere shaking notion with her head, "Dimentio needs his space, especially from you Steel. We all know how much he's grown sick of what you've done." She sighed

"I know." Steel looked down. His voice faltered, as if it was close to cracking, but he caught it.

Dimentia gave Steel a slight punch to the shoulder, "Hey, don't be down!" She grinned, "Everything will turn out fine! I bet that in the future, you'll be begging for Athena to defend you!"

Steel grinned, "You know, you're right! Heck, I bet he'll forget the fact I keep calling him girls' names and take it like a man! As he should!" Steel looked around hopefully, "Was he..."

Dimentia looked around, "No... I bet Dimentio713 is too busy. Oh well, I'm gonna go and pack some food for the trip. You coming or what?"

Steel shrugged, "I got nothing else to do."

* * *

Dimentio lay down on his bed and made an audible, tired groan. Why has it been so...different? The world, the universe... His...hair? He walked toward the bathroom and looked at the mirror. His hair was totally messy! He looked for the tub of hair gel he kept with him the whole time. He scooped out a handful of hair gel with his left hand...and poured the whole tub on his hair. He grinned, "Alright!"

He grinned, "Time to get some breakfast!" He started to rub his hands together.

He started to walk downstairs to the kitchen and put a couple of chocolate chip waffles into a toaster oven. He smiled for a few seconds and then saw Tohokari-Steel.

His smile faded away and Steel sighed, "Look, Dimentio..."

"I don't hear anything." Dimentio bluntly said, "I really don't know why though, I always clean my ears. Oh well, my breakfast should be done soon."

"Look, you invited me to your house!" Steel insisted.

"Huh, must be the wind." Dimentio offhandedly said.

Mechamentio713 walked into the kitchen, "Morning Dimentio713, morning Tohokari-Steel." He smiled at both of them.

Dimentio smiled, "Hey Mecha! I can't wait to be recognized as my own person!" Dimentio said cheerily.

Mecha gave Dimentio kept his smile toward his lookalike, "Well Dimentio. Always have a smile on your face. A real smile. Never a fake one."

Dimentio rolled his eyes, "I never have a fake smile!"

Mecha chuckled, "You sure about that? Why not be nice to one of our guests?"

There was a silence in the room.

"Be quiet copycat." Dimentio said bluntly, "Why should I listen to somebody who tried to steal my looks."

"Dimentio..." Mecha said, "I'm just trying to-"

"OH SHUT UP! WE ALL KNOW WHAT STEEL DID TO ME!" Dimentio yelled at his robotic partner, "I'M SICK OF YOU TRYING TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"Dimentio!" Mecha said, "Please, get a hold of yourself!"

Akira yawned as she walked downstairs, "Hey, is breakfast done yet?" Sh

Ding! The toaster said.

Akira ran toward it, "Alright, I call-"

Dimentio713 summoned the Purity Sword and pointed it at Akira, "HOLD IT! It's mine!"

Akira pulled out a wire microphone, connected to a latch on her sleeve, "Oh, you wanna duel for it?" She swung it around wildly.

"WHOA!" Steel ducked underneath said microphone, "DUDE! Watch where you're swinging that! I'd like to be armed first!"

Dimentio713 grinned, "Let's begin!"

And so, the battle for the chocolate chip waffle began. Akira's mic swung out to wrap the Filipino around it. But Dimentio713 rolled out of the way. Dimentio responded with a couple of rapid thrusts toward Akira's person, in ravished hunger.

Akira backflipped from the attack and grabbed the Purity Sword with her wire. She grinned as she started to pull the Purity Sword from her friend's hand. SHE WILL GET THAT WAFFLE FIRST!

Dimentio kept his grip on the sword, attempting to break free from the wires wrapped around the sword. Seriously, how could these wires be so thick? He needed that waffle! He put it in the toaster oven to begin with! Okay, all he needed to do was relax. Or... He grinned.

Keeping one tight hand on the sword, Dimentio went toward the oven to find...

"OW!" Dimentio exclaimed as he realized he touched hot metal, "What the?"

BKFood was happily enjoying the waffle. He grinned, "AWESOME! I FINALLY ATE FIRST!"

Dimentio groaned, "Pineapples..."

Akira gave out a loud cuss word and looked down, "That's it... Are we making another one?" She gave Dimentio a slight grin.

Dimentio nodded, "Sure."

Steel looked at the crazy scene, "What just happened?"

Mecha smiled, "A regular occurrence in the Maskwitness Household. At least two people fight over the chance to grab the breakfast, if it's from the toaster. That's the reason why I always get cereal out, nobody fights with me for it."

Steel blinked, "You guys are weird."

Mecha crossed his arms and grinned, "What did you expect, Steel? Anyways, I'm gonna get some cereal. Maybe some Frosted Flakes? Cocoa Pebbles? Perhaps Cocoa Puffs."

Steel sighed, "Nah. I'm gonna have a granola bar."

Mecha nodded, "Fine Steel, see you later."

Unknown to any of them, Young had just snuck out of the kitchen with a plate of, admittedly frozen, french toast sticks, hoping no one was following him so he could eat them in peace.

...Too bad Fawful212 noticed and zapped him with a laser gun. ...And took the now cooked french toast sticks.

Poor YoungSamurai.

"Man and I thought MY HQ was insane. I live with two anthros, the embodiment of a dead soul, a god of death, a secret agent version of Santa Claus, a samurai spirit that's bound to a sword, a time-travelling vampire, and an alien cat thing who may or may not be evil incarnate." He got up and walked away. However, he narrowly dodged a running girl with odd fox-like hair.

"HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Steel exclaimed and walked away, "Geez."

The girl with fox-like hair was called Ally and she smiled at Dimentio, "Hey Dimentio! I heard fighting, what's going on?"

Dimentio grumbled, "...I didn't get any waffles..."

Ally laughed, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine. Oh, by the way, who's the guy who yelled at me."

"..." Dimentio looked at Ally, "Don't talk about him." He bluntly said.

Mecha shook his head as he walked up to Ally, "That's Tohokari-Steel. He's...someone that Dimentio was once friends with. However, in a recent visit, Dimentio713 yelled at him. The two haven't really been on good terms. Steel's trying to repair the relationship, but Dimentio doesn't want anything to do with it."

Ally sighed, "Well, that's too bad. But, I think they'll make up!"

Mecha smiled, "Perhaps. Only time can tell. Anyways."

Another "ding" was heard and Dimentio grabbed a waffle and tossed Akira another.

"Eat up." Dimentio said, biting into his waffle while slapping BKFood in his head.

DAL entered the room, "Hey Dimentio! Steel is ready and so are Young, Abe and Cooly. Steel is packing up and Tony told us he'll come tonight and catch up. And StarLady should be coming tomorrow."

"Whatever." Dimentio stated, walking away, "We go in two hours."

The two kept talking and Mecha watched them. "DAL, please protect Dimentio..." He watched the scene, "You are me after all."

* * *

Dimentia713 looked at her list, "Everything's packed and ready to go!" She announced, "I wonder how Amily is doing." She shook her head, "No, she's training."

She looked outside her window to her room. She smiled at the various cars passing by the house, the...garbage storage in front of her house.

"...You've gotta be kidding." She said as she hit her face against her palm, "Best if I talk to a CERTAIN person." She walked down the stairs and called out a name, "Oy, BKFood!"

BKFood walked up to her, "What?"

"What was your job this morning?" She said, annoyed.

"Um... Nothing?"

Dimentia smacked her hand against her forehead, "IT WAS TO BRING IN THE TRASH!" She exclaimed at the idiot boy, "WHY CAN YOU NOT COMPREHEND A SIMPLE TASK!"

"I'm sorry!" BKFood said, "I'll take care of it!"

Dimentia pointed at him, "You better!" She walked away, passing by Dimentio.

"You alright?" He asked BKFood.

"I need to bring in the trash," BKFood explained to Dimentio.

Dimentio sighed, "Dude, we're almost eighteen. Yeah, you're an idiot, but you gotta step up your game." He smiled, "After all, it's best that we expand our life to become even better than before."

BKFood smiled, "Thanks dude!"

Dimentio kept his smile, "Sorry for hitting you." He said, "...I just needed to blow off some steam."

BKFood nodded, "But..."

"...Don't." Dimentio bluntly said, "I know what you're going to say."

"Still..." BKFood started to say, "You know, things happen and-"

"STOP!" Dimentio713 exclaimed, "Just... Just... STOP!" He pushed BKFood out of the way, "JUST SHUT UP!" He charged straight on through, bypassing YoungSamurai18.

Young sighed, "You know, when I first met Dimentio... He was really nice." He said watching him, "Now?"

BKFood shrugged, "I think he's just...confused."

"Dimentio713 is my friend! Someone needs to go and talk to him. Maybe..." Young walked off and BKFood sighed to himself, wondering why.

"I hope he's okay." Young said as he walked off, ready to go anywhere.

* * *

Madness Abe was on his phone, "Okay, dude, I have some stuff you want me to read when I'm gone. Is that good?"

"Yup!" The voice on the phone said, "Alright my friend, see ya!"

The voice hung up and Abe smiled, "Hm..." He looked behind him, "Oh Mecha! How are you doing?"

Mecha smiled at the young boy, "I'm fine, Abe..." Mecha looked at Abe and smiled, "Perfectly fine."

Abe nodded as Mecha looked away with a thoughtful glance at Dimentio, currently bringing his luggage downstairs, "Please, forgive Steel."

The stage was set, the journey will begin, and everything will...

End.

* * *

**A/N: The journey begins. The battle commences. The stage is set. The world will-**

**(static)**

**'/ #4|_0 7#4R, 1|****\/| D4R||\|3S713. |\| 1|\/| 60|**_**\||\|4 b **__**S74R71|\| D12 S70R'/. |_| C|_|D \/\/0|\|DR, \/\/|_|7 1 \/\/4|\|72 2 D0, 73# 71|\|' |_| S#|_|D 4S| |_|R S3|_|= 12 4|S**__**#|_||_|_'/**_... \/\/|_|7 |\|40?

**Heh. **


End file.
